


Tête à tête

by kiramaru7



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/pseuds/kiramaru7
Summary: Julian Bashir finds Garek to be such a tease…





	Tête à tête

Title: Tête à tête  
Fandom: Star Trek: Deep Space 9  
Author: kira   
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Summary: Julian Bashir finds Garek to be such a tease…  
Warnings: none  
Author’s Notes: A raktajino is Klingon coffee, a Kai Winn is a dessert named for Bajoran religious leader.

888

Julian Bashir had to admit there was something about Elim Garek that intrigued him. He didn’t know if it was the Cardassian’s teasing insistence that he was just a mere tailor and nothing more, or if it went deeper than that and he wanted to break some long held and deeply ingrained religious taboo against two men being together. For when he thought about it, his relationship with Garek often reminded him of his numerous clumsy attempts at finding love… when he was younger.

As they sat there in Quark’s, enjoying a quite dinner, Julian wondered if the Cardassian was flirting with him. Instead of wining and dining him, and showering him with expensive jewelry, Garek shared a meal or two with him, while offering Julian tidbits of information that sometimes panned out. Garek’s voice always seemed to have a touch of silkiness to it that was reserved for him alone. He also liked to shower Julian with innuendo, sexual and otherwise, leaving Julian confused as to his intensions, while covering it up with feigned innocence or misdirection.

“Would you like to get dessert, Dr. Bashir?” Garek’s voice was soft as silk in his ears above the roar of the crowds at the dabo tables and his smile just as pleasant as always.

“I’d like that…” Julian replied. He wondered what sort of dessert the Cardassian had in mind that he had just agreed to, especially when Garek’s lips curved upwards into a faint smirk.

Garek called over their Ferengi waiter. “We’d like two raktajinos and a ‘Kai Winn’ for the good doctor.”

“Aren’t you having one, Garek?” Julian asked.

“No, I have to watch my girlish figure,” the Cardassian smirked.

“I see…”

“And do you like what you see?”

Julian briefly thought it over. “I do…”

Garek smiled “Indeed…”


End file.
